Tamtej jesieni, z powrotem w Niemczech
by Violent Cat
Summary: TŁUMACZENIE fika Beast of the Sea /AU z 1899/ Rzut okiem na ówczesne poczynania pewnego przyszłego Czarnego Pana.


**Oryginalny tytuł: **That Fall, back in Germany...

**Autor:** Beast of the Sea

**Wsparcie językowe: Filigranka **oraz **Lena Nika** Dziękuję! :)

Jak wszyscy wiedzieli, syn Grindelwaldów był agresywnym, prawdopodobnie niezrównoważonym chłopakiem sprawiającym mnóstwo kłopotów i wiecznym utrapieniem dla rodziców. Czy to propagował wyższość mocy magicznej nad czystością krwi podczas spotkania towarzyskiego, czy też był zajęty próbami uśmiercenia jednego ze swoich kolegów (oskarżenie, które zawsze negował, twierdząc że — po pierwsze — usiłował tylko przeprowadzić _eksperyment _na tym nieszczęśniku, a nie popełnić morderstwo, a po drugie — i tak nie miał żadnych _prawdziwych_ kolegów) albo okazywał starszym od siebie całkowity brak szacunku, za każdym razem zadręczał biednych Grindelwaldów do granic ich wytrzymałości. A potem oczywiście zrobił się jeszcze gorszy, po swojej podróży za morze...

Na początku wyglądało na to, że zmienił się na lepsze. Kiedy spotykał byłych kolegów z klasy, trzymał nerwy na wodzy przez całe dziesięć sekund dłużej, spędzał więcej czasu w domu, zamiast pakować się w kłopoty, i ogólnie mniej prześladował innych. Właściciele rzadkich magicznych artefaktów zauważali coraz więcej prób włamań do ich domów, dokonywanych przez nieznanych osobników (albo jednego konkretnego nieznanego osobnika, skomentowała z kwaśną miną któraś Dołohow, chociaż nie miała żadnego dowodu), ale, ach, to była część ceny, jaką płacili ludzie za posiadanie rzadkich magicznych artefaktów. Niektórzy członkowie starożytnych rodów mieli nawet nadzieję, że chłopiec może zaczynać wieść tradycyjne, przemyślne życie pełne intryg, potyczek z wrogami, kradnąc wszystko, co się da od mniej zdolnych czarodziejów. To była doskonała, niegodziwa tradycja czarnoksiężników.

Niestety wtedy znowu zaczął swoją propagandę i znów pojawiał się na spotkaniach towarzyskich, choć przynajmniej miał dość przyzwoitości, by nie mieszać ze sobą tych dwóch zajęć. Co gorsza zabierał ze sobą swoich ulubionych, dotychczas nikomu nieznanych, angielskich mieszańców.

Chłopak przedstawił starszego z nich, brata, jako swojego "dobrego przyjaciela, Albusa Dumbledore'a". To oczywiście wzbudziło podejrzenia, a kiedy chłopak wręcz wychwalał Dumbledore'a — i to niejednokrotnie — zaczęto snuć teorie. Wielu ludzi kiwało ze zrozumieniem głowami i komplementowało doskonałą Klątwę Imperius, jaką rzucił na niego Dumbledore. (Chłopaka wcale to nie bawiło.) Inni, również myśląc, że to rozgryźli, zakładali, że Grindelwaldowie wynajęli Dumbledore'a, aby zapanował nad ich krnąbrnym — delikatnie mówiąc — synem. (Grindelwaldów wcale to nie bawiło.)

Siostra nie była warta specjalnej uwagi. Wyglądała jak trzy ćwierci do śmierci ("Bardzo jej się poprawiło" twierdził Dumbledore, choć prawdopodobnie coś miał nie tak ze wzrokiem), przez cały czas uczepiona była szat swojego brata i wyglądała na przygłupią. Chyba najbardziej interesującą rzeczą, jaką zrobiła, było powiedzenie jednemu czarodziejowi wyjątkowo słodkim głosem, że zostanie przerobiony na nierozpoznawalną masę siekanego mięsa, jeśli nie zostawi jej w spokoju, ale z drugiej strony to pewnie ten chłopak nauczył ją niemieckiego. Z tego, co wiedzieli, dziewczyna mogła myśleć, że powiedziała mu jedynie, iż czuje się przez niego skrępowana. Dlaczego ci dwaj czarodzieje trzymali ją przy sobie, było nieco zagadkowe — oczywiście pod warunkiem, że _nie miała _na myśli dokładnie tego, co powiedziała, bo jeśli tak było, chłopak odkrył bratnią duszę.

Oczywiście syn Grindelwaldów, jak to on, dumnie paradował ze swoimi mieszańcami, mówiąc każdemu, kto chciał go wysłuchać, że Dumbledore był mu równy w znajomości magii (a jeśli wziąć pod uwagę arogancję chłopaka, w jego ustach była to największa możliwa pochwała), więc wszyscy _muszą_ dojść do wniosku, iż nieczysta krew ma niewielki wpływ na umiejętności. Odmówił wyjaśnień na temat dziewczyny, choć napomknął coś o nieprzyjemnym incydencie z jej dzieciństwa. "Ale wychodzi z tego" powiedział z dumą, klepiąc ją w plecy. Podniosła dziki wzrok i posłała czarodziejom i czarownicom, do których mówił chłopak, zbyt szeroki uśmiech, a oni wszyscy nagle przypomnieli sobie, dlaczego powinni być teraz gdzieś indziej.

Ku zgrozie dobrych, szanowanych ludzi przybywających na te spotkania, Dumbledore podzielał radykalne poglądy chłopaka (właściwie może dlatego dzieciak miał o nim dobre zdanie) i był gotów ochoczo je szerzyć. Jeśli było coś bardziej irytującego niż mający-mleko-pod-nosem, zbyt-mądry-jak-dla-swojego-dobra, zadufany w sobie bachor pozbawiony respektu wobec tradycji, który próbuje przypierać ludzi do muru i zmusza ich do odparowywania _każdego_ swojego argumentu, to były to _dwa_ mające-mleko-pod-nosem, zbyt-mądre-jak-dla-ich-dobra, zadufane w sobie bachory, które uciekały się do nachalnych intryg wobec każdego, kto próbował uciec. Zwłaszcza, kiedy jeden z tych bachorów był półkrwi. Żeby jeszcze bardziej pogorszyć sprawy, Dumbledore nie tylko głosił ich propagandę — on nie odchodził nadąsany i poirytowany, kiedy ktoś odrzucał jego poglądy, ale zostawał i próbował przekonywać innych lekkomyślnych i podatnych na wpływ młodzieńców. Solą sypaną na rany był fakt, że z niektórymi nawet mu się udawało. Rozsądni rodzice trzymali swoje dzieci z daleka od tych maniaków. Doprawdy, ci dwaj byli utrapieniem dla przyzwoitego, czystokrwistego społeczeństwa.

Wieści o tym, że Grindelwaldowie wreszcie zebrali się na odwagę i wyrzucili syna z domu, przyniosły ulgę. Naprawdę, ten chłopak był niepoprawny.

**Notka Autorki: **W razie, gdybyście się zastanawiali, jak udało im się wydostać z Doliny Godryka w jednym kawałku, tym, co różni tę AU od kanonu, jest fakt, że Gellert oszołomił Aberfortha zamiast rzucać na niego Cruciatusa.


End file.
